For The Love Of A Hanyou
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome questions the search for the jewel shards and her views of Inuyasha. lemons? maaayybbee....IF U REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**Welcome to YET ANOTHER fanfiction by me/\ . /\ **

**IY-Sama**

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome focused her energy and shot her arrow, aiming it towards **

**the youkai's heart. It successfully hit its heart dead-on and it screamed in agony as it fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood.**

**Inuyasha growled. "Could you have saved ME any, wench?"**

**She laughed as she took a jewel shard from the rather large chunk of the youkai's stomach lying in front of her. She smiled as she placed the almost complete shikon no tama in her palm.**

**She closed her palm and made the shikon shard fuse with the rest **

**of the shikon jewel.**

**The Inu-gumi had defeated Naraku almost exactly one year before. Since then, they had been hunting for the final shards.**

**Naraku himself had collected over 75 of the jewel, and with his death, the youkai were in an uproar.**

**They had fought demon after demon, day after day, and searched almost frantically for the final shards. Although they knew where 3 of them were, 2 in Kouga's legs, and one in Kohaku's back, who had yet to be found since Naraku's defeat.**

**During the day, Kagome knew that they had to collect the shards, but at night, she would stare blankly into the fire, wondering why they were in a hurry to complete the jewel. What were they going to do with it when it is finally complete anyways?**

**Kagome pulled her legs against her chest, her arms around them.**

**'After the wish is made and it is purified, will I live in my time, or continue coming here? Will I be able to go to college?'**

**She thought deeply about the subject until a young kitsune jumped onto the top of her legs.**

**"Hey Kagome!"**

**Kagome's eyes softened and re-focused as she looked at the young kitsune. **

**"Hey Shippo...go bug Inuyasha for a while...I'll...I'll be right back..."**

**She stood up, brushed herself off, and walked into the woods, the setting sun lighting up her path.**

**She sighed as she spotted a large tree and leaned against it, slowly scooting into a sitting position.**

**'Inuyasha would become a demon and kill everyone...Or Kikyou will return...Or Midoriko...'**

**"I guess I could go home...but Sango...and...and Inuyasha..."**

**"Yeah what about me?"**

**Kagome jumped at his voice.**

**"Nothing! Just thinking..."**

**He raised in eyebrow in question. "About what? Me?"**

**Kagome looked up into his eyes and sighed.**

**" I...We..." She sighed." When the shikon no tama Is complete...Who will make the wish, and what wil it be? If you wish to turn demon...you could lose control...again...and if I go home...Everyone I love here...and you won't...you wouldn't be able to...to...to go...to go to hell...with...Kikyou..."**

**He flattened his ears against his head. "Y-You're going back home after it's complete?" He said, not being able to hold ack a small whine.**

**Kagome shrugged. "That's what you told me over a month ago."**

**He stared and gulped. "I-I said...that!"**

**She nodded.**

**He growled and looked down. "I-I didn't mean it."**

**Kagome placed her index finger under his chin and made him look at her.**

**"So...You WANT me to stay?"**

**He rolled his eyes and shrugged.**

**She giggled and pecked the corned of his mouth.**

**Once she realized what she did, she gasped, blushed, muttered 'sorry's'**

**and ran back to their campsite.**

**When she got there she smiled. Sango and Miroku were cuddled up as well Shippo and Kilala.**

**She ran over to her cot and snuggled into it, making herself not visible.**

**"He didn't even kiss back!"**

**At that moment a golden eyed hanyou uncovered her, picked her up and jumped into a tree.**

**Before Kagome could even 'sit' him, he kissed her lips, gently, but demanding.**

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Authors Note:**

**W.A.F.F Anyone? LoL I hope you enjoyed it! Well me and my friend Alicia C. (You know who you are) were going over my INU/KAG stories. In all of them they are together almost immediately and it is all by the book. So this time I'm going to try some plot twists and try to take more time into getting them together... But, just to warn you...I'm not very good at it...DOES ANY0NE KNOW WHAT A MARY-SUE IS! Peachpit told me my OC Ryoko is one, but she won't tell me what is!**

**(Gr) Until next time Ryoko Ao Midori**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey and welcome to IY-Sama, Chapter 2! Yayness!

Hope you all enjoy!

Recap:

**She ran over to her cot and snuggled into it, making herself not visible.**

**"He didn't even kiss back!"**

**At that moment a golden eyed hanyou uncovered her, picked her up and jumped into a tree.**

**Before Kagome could even 'sit' him, he kissed her lips, gently, but demanding.**

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Kagome," He sighed. "I don't hat you as much as I lead everyone to believe…I really don't! It's just…I get mad and…jealous…so easily…" He struggled to say what was the truth, as well as what she wanted to hear.

Kagome blushed and went to cover her flaming cheeks with her hands, only to cover his hands with hers.

She blushed darker, if possible, and replaced her hands in her lap.

He laughed at her reaction.

"Kagome, RELAX!"

Kagome shook her head violently, turning it left and down, not allowing him to see her eyes.

"I-I can't…I mean…I've…I've…Love-LIKED you for a while…but…you don't…you never….you don't like me at all! This isn't you! This isn't real! YOU aren't real!

Kagome dropped out of the tree, landing with an 'oomph'. Once she righted herself, she took off towards the bone eaters well, intending on going home and staying.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha growled as he chased her. 'That isn't true! How could she say that!'

Inuyasha smirked. 'There's no way she'll make it to the well before I get there.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pounced (DAMN CATS) on her and rolled until she ended up under him, Inuyasha supporting himself by his knees, his hands grasping her wrists.

She struggled under him.

"Inuyasha let me go! I'll s-i-t you!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, and you'll regret it too!"

Kagome sighed. "But, Inuyasha! I…..I've got tests!"

Inuyasha glared." LIAR! You just came back yesterday and you said you were done for 3 months!"

She looked away from him and laughed. "Yeah, well…I lied…"

He raised his ears at her giggle. "What?"

Kagome smiled as she fingered the moist grass. "It's raining…"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled as the clouds cried upon his fuzzy appendages, but his eyes stayed glued to Kagome.

Once Kagome thought that Inuyasha had looked away, she looked up. Instead of seeing the side of his head, she was met with those enchanting golden orbs, those amber spheres of light.

"K-Kagome…I…I really DO like you…"

Kagome smiled. "That's nice, now get off!"

Inuyasha complied hesitantly. As soon as she was free from his restraints, she ran towards the well, as well as yelling the restraining spell, to allow her a head start.

Once through she ran into her house, locking the door and running to her room.

When she arrived in her pink (O.0 SCREAMS) bedroom, she leaped into her bed and bawled her eyes out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha growled. "KAGOME!"

Once the spell wore off, he ran to the well and jumped over the edge on impulse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(A/N: I WAS SUPPOSED TO STOP THERE……….)

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome! Open up!"

He heard a muffled 'nuh uh' and a sigh.

He rubbed his temples, trying to chase away the oncoming migraine.

He stuck his forefinger claw into the lock hole of the door and unlocked the back door to the shrine with ease.

He snuck up the stairs and was satisfied that 3 out of the four people in the household were asleep.

He looked through the cracked door of Kagome's room and sighed. Kagome was leaned over, crying on her bed.

Inuyasha quietly slipped in and closed the door.

He walked over to her bed and sat down.

Kagome refused to look up.

"Why are you crying?"

Kagome jerked her head in his direction, her eyes red and puffy, slicing through his skin. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

She sighed. "I don't know…I'm all moody…I'm sad, and emotional…and happy and hyper…and mad at the same time…" She sniffled. "…And…and…I don't know why…."

Inuyasha sniffed and held back his excitement. "You're in heat."

Kagome blushed and ran into the bathroom. "No I'm not! It's not…"

Inuyasha sighed as she came back out of the bathroom. "It's a pre-heat thing…Demons can smell it…females and bitches get all moody and crap…"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glanced at the calendar on her corkboard. "It came early…"

Inuyasha nodded and lay back on her bed. "You smell good…"

Kagome blushed a deep deep deep crimson.

"Ex-excuse me?"

He smirked at her scent that was apparently aroused.

"You smell like vanilla and strawberries…."

She laughed and looked away nerously."Uh…Yeah…well, you smell…manly…."

He laughed and gave her 'the look' where one of his eyebrows rises up in silent questioning.

"Thanks?"

She giggled and walked over to her bed, sitting down next to the laid down hanyou.

"You spending the night?"

He smirked. "Nah, I came here for nothing."

She put her hands on her hips. "Then get off MY bed, and go DO NOTHING."

Inuyasha rolled towards the window, and patted the spot besides him.

Kagome eyeballed him. "I-I'll sleep on the couch…"

Kagome walked to the door and as she gripped the door handle, she was picked up from behind and carried to the bed.

(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS! :o)

She squirmed in his lap.

"Inuyasha, LET ME GO! I'm tired!"

"Please Kagome? Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee?"

"Ugh! Inuyasha! I can't…maybe another time…"

With those words she grabbed a pillow and the comforter and ran downstairs, leaving a hurt and confused hanyou behind.

Kagome lay down on the couch and sighed. When she couldn't get comfortable, she rolled on her stomach accidentally causing the necklace to pinch the back of her neck.

"Itia!" She re-positioned the necklace and looked at it.

'The shikon no tama….' She sighed. The damned jewel was the origin of all her problems.

Kagome soon found the darkness on the back of her eyelids to be very inviting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha snuck downstairs without her knowing. He watched as she fingered with the jewel and then finally drifted off to sleep. Once he heard her even breathing, he revealed himself from around the corner of the stairs.

He smiled.' My little angel…' His eyes widened in shock. 'WOAH! When did I start thinking of Kagome like that?'

He sighed. 'It's a crush…Nothing else…she would never live the rest of her life with a hanyou…

His ears flattened. 'Why do I…wish…NEED, for it to be more?'

(A/N: So0o0o0o0o0o…HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I enjoyed writing it, although the ending kinda sucked…O WELL! Enjoy your last bit of summer vacation pplz!

BTW, I START BACK AT SCHOOL ON AUG.2 AND MY SCHOOL STARTS AT 9AM…until 3:30, but I might have after school electives as well as bunches of homework, so…WE'LL SEE!

Love ya's - Ryoko-sama


End file.
